


The Morrigan's Preamble

by CelticxPanda



Series: The Continuing Adventures of Morrigan and the Celtic Guard [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Animated), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Gen, Lots and Lots of OCs, My First AO3 Post, Not Beta Read, Possible Spoilers, Vignettes, onesided affection, possible ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 23:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticxPanda/pseuds/CelticxPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Morrigan joins the Justice League and learns just how much work being a hero really is. A series of small vignettes into Morrigan's hero carrier, will be expanded upon in later works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morrigan's Preamble

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first posting to ao3. This story was the first thing I wrote for Morrigan and the other OCs that comprise the Celtic Guard, so forgive its hiccups. I've written several more 'episodes' of what could be considered an actual plot driven main story and I do plan to post those but I figured I post this first since I wrote it first.

Kolby sat alone in the Watchtower mess hall. Being the new kid was hard enough, but being the literal “new kid” amongst a massive group of super powered adults was complete ass. She knew no one was going to take her seriously, even if her admission into the Justice League was sponsored by Batman. 

She felt eyes on her and heard whispered giggles. She sighed and poked at her mac and cheese. She glanced over her shoulder, catching the stares of a group of women who jumped when they realized she’d caught them and hurried to look away. A scowl made it’s way to her lips. This was ridiculous. Spectrum wasn’t getting this kind of shit! As if to prove her point, Spectrum walked by with a group of other heroes, chatting amicably with them. 

Spectrum had joined the League along side Kolby, their induction test and vote had been on the same day. Spectrum was some lady from Metropolis and had Superman wrapped around her little finger, seeing as he was the one who had sponsored her. Everyone wanted to be in good with anyone who Superman approved of.

Kolby was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of people approaching. She looked up to see Green Arrow and Black Canary standing across the table from her.

“Mind if we sit here?” Canary asked, smiling kindly.

“’S not like I’m exactly saving seats for anyone.”

“Having a hard time making friends?” Green Arrow chuckled as he took his seat.

“I don’t exactly feel comfortable trying to shove myself into existing cliques,” Kolby shrugged, “And being a teenager doesn’t exactly win me points. Most of these people probably wonder why I’m not hanging with the Titans. They probably think I don’t look like a hero at all.”

“The black hoodie does make you seem kinda frumpy,” Canary admitted, tugging a bit at Kolby’s hood. 

“I’m not frumpy,” Kolby huffed, “I’m just not into super tight spandex that shows off assets I don’t exactly have. Plus, I’m just a student, it’s not like I have the money for the fancy suits the rest of you guys have.” 

“Why aren’t you with the Titans?” Arrow asked, taking a sip of his drink, deciding a change in subject might be best.

“I have my own team back home,” Kolby explained, “But Nightwing thinks I should get more exposure in the community, so he asked Batman to sponsor me for League membership. Robin thought the prestige would suit me and badgered him too.” 

Canary and Arrow looked at each other with twin expressions of shock. The fact that it wasn’t actually Batman’s idea to bring the girl into the Justice League was surprising to them. Batman never did anything that wasn’t his idea. 

“What’s your relationship to Nightwing and Robin?” Canary asked.

“Back when Nightwing was filling in for Batman, I had just gotten started with my team. He’d heard reports of my activity and came with Robin to investigate. He…was impressed I suppose, and decided to be something of a mentor to me and the rest of the Guard.”

“The Guard?”

“My team, the Celtic Guard. Myself, the Morrigan, Gwydion, and Donn,” she explained, “We’ve got some younger kids we’re training too, for when we go off to college and stuff. Me and Gwydion can’t stick around forever, Donn will leave eventually too. Gotta set up the next generation.”

The two blonde heroes glanced at each other. Apparently, preparedness was a trait shared between the two black-clad heroes. Essentially, the next generation was Morrigan’s contingency plan, incase something fell apart.

“Well lookie here,” the three turned to see Flash standing just behind Morrigan with a tray piled high with food, “Seems the crow is making friends after all.”

“The crow?” Green arrow raised a perfectly maintained blonde eyebrow at the scarlet speedster.

Kolby shrugged, “The Morrigan. Celtic goddess of war, witchcraft, and fertility. Also know as a crow goddess.”

“I wondered where you got your name from, so I did some research,” Flash admitted, placing his tray down next to Morrigan’s, “Irish mythology is fascinating. I’m Flash by the way, but you can call me Wally.”

Canary and Arrow watched the interaction carefully. As much as they knew they were among friends, not everyone was so free with giving away their civilian identity. If Morrigan was a part of the Bat Family like she seemed to be, she might be the same. But the young woman smiled, and they could tell her eyes were sparkling under her dark visor. She reached out to shake Wally’s hand. 

“Kolby.”

“Morgan!” a young voice rang out in the mess hall. The four heroes turned towards the door to see Robin marching through. The sidekick made his way through the crowded mess towards Morrigan’s table, practically shoving people aside as he bee lined towards her.

“Your induction went well?” Robin asked, positioning himself between Morrigan and Flash.

“Wouldn’t be eating in their cafeteria if it hadn’t,” Kolby replied, motioning at her barely touched lunch. 

Robin clicked his tongue and Kolby knew that was as much verbal approval she was going to get out of the younger hero right now. 

“Drake wants to know if you and Claymore will be returning this summer to continue your internships,” he continued.

“Yeah, probably. I’ll ask Gwydion what his plans are,” Kolby said, “Should I ask Donn if she wants to come to?”

“Yes, that would be acceptable,” Robin answered after a moment, “I shall let Pennyworth know we should be expecting the three of you.” 

With that, Robin turned on his heels and marched out of the room. The four heroes watched him go, their conversation not continuing until he was out of sight.

“He likes you,” Arrow observed, throwing it out there to see how Kolby would react.

“Who, Dami?” Kolby turned back to her new friends, her expression mildly confused, “I mean, I guess.”

“Dami?” the other echoed. No one called Robin ‘Dami.’ Not even Nightwing. 

“He must like you if he lets you call him that,” Canary muttered in awe. 

Kolby shrugged, taking a bite of her chicken fried stake, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. She didn’t really feel like talking about her relationship with the Waynes and their extended family, especially if she was just going to get gawked at. Wally, bless his heart, soon changed the subject, suggesting that Arrow and Canary share their names with Kolby. The two agreed and Arrow introduced himself as Oliver Queen. Canary informed Kolby she could call her Dinah. Kolby smiled a little, feeling much better now than she had not even an hour ago. Maybe this Justice League thing wouldn’t be so bad. 

 

“Damian wants to know if we’re going back to Gotham this summer,” Kolby mentioned offhandedly as she flipped over the uneven bars in the Guard’s headquarters. 

The abandoned warehouse had come a long way since Mark and Kolby first started using it two years ago. With Dick and Damian’s help, the makeshift hideout had become a true hero’s base of operations. Mark leaned back in his chair, his eyes not leaving the wall of computer monitors in front of him, humming thoughtfully. 

“Yeah, probably,” he said, “I mean, unless something comes up I’ll probably go back.”

“Rachel’s invited too,” Kolby shouted towards the other side of the room, where the younger woman was beating up on a training bag.

“I mean, if you think it’s okay to leave the kids here by themselves,” she panted out, stopping her training and catching the bag before it knocked into her.

“They’re going to have to get used to us not being here eventually,” Kolby grunted as she stuck the dismount, “We’re not going to stay here all our lives. Besides, they’ve been itching to get out and prove themselves. Might as well give them a shot.”

 

“FUCK YEAH!” Lugh cheered after receiving the news, punching the air excitedly.

“How long will you be gone?” Cernuous asked, fiddling with a strand of long brown hair.

“The internship lasts ten weeks,” Kolby informed them, “We’ll be gone from June til the middle of August. Can you three handle yourselves that long?”

“Or should Kolby call one of her new League friends to come baby sit you?” Mark teased.

Scathatch scowled at the idea, “I think we’ll be fine on our own.”

“Yeah!” Lugh enthused, “Me and Sammy and Toby will be just fine. We promise.” 

“I’m going to hold you to that, Luke,” Kolby stared the super powered teen down, her dark eyes meeting the redhead’s pale blue. She smiled when he didn’t flinch. 

 

Kolby still wasn’t used to the Wayne Manor, just like she still wasn’t used to Bruce being Batman. She’d gotten comfortable with knowing it was Dick Grayson under the cowl, gotten used to his mannerisms and how he treated people. Kolby didn’t think she’d ever be comfortable with Bruce. 

She was glad when it wasn’t Bruce who greeted them on the Wayne Manor’s front lawn, but Damian instead. She didn’t wait for Alfred to open the door for her, stepping out and pulling the boy into a hug she knew he wouldn’t return, at least not in front of people.

“It’s good to see you as well, Morgan,” Damian stated as he stepped away, “I’m afraid Father has been stuck in a board meeting all day. He probably won’t join us until late.”

“It’s fine,” Kolby said plainly. She preferred dealing with Bruce as little as possible, “Are the others here?”

“Drake is here, of course,” Damian sounded less than pleased about that, “Todd and Oracle are elsewhere as usual. Grayson will be joining us tomorrow.”

That she could handle. Rachel and Mark were led to their rooms by Alfred, but Kolby knew where her room was. It was next to Damian’s, like it had been at the penthouse above Wayne Enterprises back when they did this last summer. Oliver and the others hadn’t been wrong when they said Damian liked her. In fact, Dick was entirely convinced that the little demon child was absolutely in love with her. Kolby wouldn’t say Damian liked her that much, but he certainly liked her more than he liked most people, especially after she helped him and Colin save those kids from the underground death arenas last Christmas. 

She flopped down on her bed. It was huge and way more comfy than her one back home. Damian sat on the edge of it, watching her. He did that a lot. Kolby assumed it was something he picked up from his father. 

“Why were you so keen on having us back?” she decided to ask, turning her head so she could see her friend.

“Drake said you do good work at the company, and wanted you to return.”

Kolby set Damian with a look that clearly said she didn’t believe him. Damian didn’t do anything just because Tim wanted it. But Damian would never admit that he missed her or anything like that. He had too much pride. Kolby was just going to have to accept that.

 

Kolby interned in the architecture branch of Wayne Industries, working with city planners and local historians to plan their next renovation project of Gotham’s historical districts. Mostly she just ran back and forth between the main room and the storage to grab old maps and blueprints and sometimes she pulled up census data on the computer. Sometimes, if she could manage to get a word in, she’d throw out her opinion. She doubted they actually listened to her.

She didn’t see Mark or Rachel until lunch, and interns always ate last which meant they didn’t manage to get down to the mess until sometime between 1 and 1:30. Mark worked with the information technology bunch, though he was unhappy that he didn’t actually get to work on any actual coding. Rachel had been thrown in the pharmaceuticals lab, filing paperwork and taking calls from test subjects who phoned in with their daily reports. None of them were exactly happy with what they were doing, but it was better than working at some fast food joint or random retail shop, paid better too. 

She was surprised, however, when she got a call from the receptionist on the main floor one afternoon just before lunch break started. She rode the elevator down the ten floors and was met by a tall, smiling red head. 

“Hey, Kolby,” the man grinned and Kolby wasn’t completely sure who he was but that smile seemed awfully familiar, “Bet you didn’t expect to see me here.”

“I sure didn’t,” Kolby played along, the voice was familiar too. But then she noticed the Flash logo on his t-shirt. He noticed her noticing and winked at her and suddenly it all added up.

“So what are you doing here, Wally?” she asked, relieved to have recognized her friend from the Justice League. 

“Just decided to drop by and see Dick for a bit but he’s busy right now and then I remembered that you were interning here and figured I could take you out for lunch.”

“Yeah! Sure, that’s be great,” Kolby was ecstatic to get out of eating cafeteria food even for just one day. It wasn’t bad food, but cafeteria food was cafeteria food and there was a pizza place down the street that had the best calzones she’d ever had. “Let me just go let my supervisor know I’ll be gone.” 

Kolby almost felt a little weird hanging out with Wally outside of League business, but spending time with Wally was just so easy to do. He was cordial and funny and was more than happy to do all the talking when Kolby was all talked out. They munched on cheap Italian food and enjoyed each other’s company for far longer than Kolby’s usual lunch break allowed and she almost got yelled at by her supervisor if Damian hadn’t decided to show up right at that minute along with Bruce and Dick. If there was one thing Kolby, Mark, and Rachel’s supervisors knew about them, it’s that they were somehow very close to the Wayne family, meaning they were off limits.

Dick had caught the very beginning of the rant before it got cut off and ended up asking Kolby for her side of the story. Kolby explained that Wally had come and asked her out to lunch and she didn’t want to turn him down since he’d come all the way from Central City. No one missed the glower that crossed Damian’s face as he clicked his tongue distastefully and glared out the window at the mention of Wally’s name. Bruce smoothed the whole thing over in his usual charming in a way that was obviously fake once you had worked with him as Batman, and Kolby was let off the hook as long as she promised to keep an eye on the time next time around. 

 

Kolby didn’t like flying around Gotham. There were too many tall buildings and she had a hard time maneuvering around them. Donn liked the urban environment, but she traveled around the city using parkour. Gwydion used motorbikes to get places. Both of them were perfect for moving about a busy city like Gotham. But Morrigan was built for the skies, her large black wings beating steadily as she gazed down on the city streets. Sure, Superman could fly just fine around Metropolis or whatever but Superman didn’t have to deal with wings and when was the last time you heard of Superman defeating some criminal without breaking some random buildings anyway. Don’t talk to her about Superman. 

Morrigan frowned as she followed a group of tipsy men with her eyes. They were stalking behind a lone young woman. This was shit she was used to dealing with. Even with the whole Garden Council shit six months back she would probably never be able to deal with the pure insanity that was Batman’s rogues gallery. 

The woman turned a corner quickly, obviously trying to get away from the men trailing after her. Kolby could hear their nasty comments from her position some 50 feet up. The men also turned the corner and the young woman was going to be trapped soon.

“You guys see this?” she asked over the comlink, using her visor to zoom in on the happenings down below, “I’m gonna intervene. If anyone wants to join in, they’re free to.”

She landed on a two story building just above where the men had finally trapped the young woman against the brick wall. She was scared, and one of the men was tugging at her tank top. 

Kolby jumped down, landing with a soft thud behind the men. She was really glad about those shock absorbing boots Tim had outfitted her with last summer, those things were lifesavers. 

The men turned to confront the newcomer when Kolby decided to freak them out a little bit, rapidly extending her wings. The men fell back. They weren’t used to metahumans in Gotham, at least not ones that were heroes.

“I’d like to suggest leaving the lady alone,” Kolby stated coolly, knowing no matter what she said she’d have a fight on her hands. 

Sure enough, one of the men decided that it was a good idea to fight the super hero with giant crow wings and threw a punch her way. She tucked her wings back into her body as she flipped backwards, landing a kick under the man’s jaw on the way. The man toppled back into his friends, knocking several of them down. One man, who was still holding a half empty bottle of something, smashed it against the wall and lunged at Morrigan with his broken bottle…only to be landed on by an all-too-happy-to-be-helping Robin. 

“Shit, it’s the boy wonder,” one of the more sober would-be assailants hissed, “Batman can’t be far behind. Let’s go!”

Those that could run left in a hurry, leaving behind their unconscious friends to deal with Batman and his gang of ‘freaks’. Donn showed up mere seconds later, expressing her disappointment in missing the action.

“I’ll walk the little lady home then,” she told her teammate, offering her elbow to the woman in question, “Make sure no one else bothers her, ya know?”

“Thanks, Donn,” Morrigan said, “Would you mind making the call to Gotham PD on your way, too?”

Donn nodded, putting an finger up to her ear piece as she walked off with the young woman. As she was leaving, Morrigan and Robin began to move the unconscious men around, sitting them up and placing them back to back so they could more easily tie them up for the police to find later. 

“It’s almost quiet tonight,” Robin observed blithely, “If it wasn’t for these fools I’d be bored already.” 

“I’d hate to get to the point where stopping sexual assault is considered boring,” Kolby muttered. 

 

Kolby fucking loved naps. Especially nowadays when she stayed up til like three in the morning patrolling only to have to get out of bed at 7 to make it to her internship on time. Luckily, her work day ended at 3, which was the perfect time for a nap. She sprawled on her too big bed, glad to be back at the manor and in her sweatpants. She didn’t bother with the covers, Alfred had made her bed so nicely, she couldn’t bring herself to ruin it just yet. 

She was just starting to drift off when she heard the creak of her door opening. She opened her eyes to see Damian standing in the doorway. Kolby smiled sleepily at him and motioned for him to join her. He climbed up onto the mattress and Kolby turned onto her side so she could pull the small boy to her, wrapping him in her arms. He was starting to get taller, she noticed as she rested her chin on his head. He’d be taller than her by the time he reached 15 probably. Wouldn’t be hard, really, Kolby wasn’t that tall. But he was the perfect size for using as a make-shift teddy bear right now, just with hard muscle instead of squishy softness. 

“Morgan?”

“You know for someone everyone says likes me so much, I don’t think I’ve ever heard you call me my first name,” Kolby mumbled sleepily. 

“…Kolby?”

“Hmmm?”

“…nothing,” Damian grumbled, “I wouldn’t be able to get a good answer out of you right now, anyway.”

“Mmm, good,” Kolby chuckled, “No talking right now. Is nap time.” 

“You’re insufferable.”

“Shut up, you love me.”

For once, Damian didn’t have a snappy comeback. 

 

Kolby wished she had never gotten involved with Batman. If she hadn’t, she would never had gotten caught up in this stupid Leviathan mess. If she hadn’t, she wouldn’t have had to deal with Bruce’s stupid family drama. 

If she hadn’t, she wouldn’t of have to see Damian die. 

It was all his mother’s fault. It was all Talia’s fault. She was the one who decided to clone Damian because she needed a son she could control. She was the one who wanted Gotham so damn badly. 

She was the one who sent the Heretic after Damian. 

Kolby was there. She saw the Heretic’s sword pierce Damian’s flesh. She saw him turn to look at her. And through the blood pounding in her ears she heard him call her ‘beloved.’ And Kolby knew what that word meant to Damian. It’s what Talia called Bruce. It was the only thing Damian had to prove that his parents loved each other, and that he wasn’t a mistake. 

Kolby doesn’t pay attention as Bruce finally arrived, just in time to hold his dying son. She doesn’t pay attention to Dick’s disbelieving ‘no’s. She doesn’t pay attention to anything but the Heretic, still standing there, sword in hand. She launched herself at him, her hood coming off her head and her brown hair going wild as she hits him, over and over again until her knuckles start to bleed. 

It wasn’t enough. He didn’t hurt enough. He had to hurt more. Hurt like Bruce did. Like Dick did. Like Damian did.

Like she did.

She wrapped her hands around his throat, and she burned him. She cooked him in his stupid armor. And he thrashed, knocking her visor from her face. 

Her eyes were red. Crimson. Like the blood that poured from Damian’s limp body. 

And she burned him. She burned him and screamed until his thrashing stopped and her screams turned to sobs. 

And she sobbed and she sobbed and her tears turned to ice as they hit the floor. 

She didn’t move from her spot atop the dead Heretic until Donn arrived. The younger woman knelt beside her friend and pulled her from her perch. She pulled Kolby against her and let her cry. And Kolby cried until she had no more tears to give for the little boy who was killed by his mother’s hatred and ambition. 

She wanted to be the one to kill Talia. She was there in the Batcave when Talia arrived to duel Bruce. But it was Kathy Kane who ended Talia, with a bullet to the head. 

Even then, it didn’t end. Someone stole the bodies of Damian and Talia both. And Kolby was seeing things at night. Dark women with wings like hers with feathers tipped in red and yellow and blue. Their eyes match their feathers and their voices were whispers. When Kolby mentioned it to Donn, the younger woman told her that when she arrived at the fight, one of Kolby’s eyes was blue. 

 

“I cannot see anything,” Martian Manhunter said as Kolby slumped forward in her chair. That was the last time she ever let J’onn mess around with her head. 

“So there’s nothing wrong with her?” Wally asked. Kolby had gone to him to help her find someone to figure out what was going on with her head. He took her to the best psychic he knew.

“There’s gotta be something wrong with me,” she insisted, “Eyes don’t just change color for no reason.” 

“I am not saying there is not something wrong,” J’onn stated, “But it is not something of the mind or something physical that I can see.”

“So what? It’s magic?”

J’onn nodded.

“So who do we need? Zatanna or Doctor Fate?” Wally asked, having already run off to grab a comlink. 

J’onn just stared at him.

“Right, Doctor Fate it is.”

 

“So what’s going on with her?” Oliver asked. He had come in not long after Doctor Fate had showed up, wanting to know what was going on with his friend. 

“It seems that Morrigan’s powers have come with a bit of a side effect,” Doctor Fate explained vaguely.

“Descriptive.” Dinah rolled her eyes.

“Ms. Morgan,” the mystic addressed the woman in question, “How far can you trace back your ancestry?”

“I think my dad said we could trace it back to like the 1500s or something. Why?”

“There are witches in your family line, aren’t there?”

Kolby paused and Wally, Oliver, and Dinah all turned to stare at her. 

“There were sisters,” Kolby explained slowly, “They were tried and hung as witches back in like the 1600s or something.”

“There were three of them,” Fate prodded. 

“Yeah. I don’t remember their names.”

“Bridget Morgan, Margery Morgan, and Abigail Morgan,” Fate informed her, because of course he knew all this, “And one of them had a son, who was spared his mother’s fate. Joseph Morgan. Your ancestor.”

“What does this have to do with anything?” Oliver demanded, glaring at Fate. None of them were very fond of the man’s cryptic nature. 

“The Morgan sisters were indeed witches,” Fate finally explained, “Real witches. However, they had not made contracts with demons like most assumed, but with goddesses. Sisters like them: The Badb, the Macha, and the Morrigan. It seems their contract has been passed on to you, Ms. Morgan, and the goddesses now live within you.”

“So what, are they gonna just randomly possess me for shits and giggles?” Kolby snapped.

“No, that would be against their better interests,” Fate insisted, “They are not at the same strength as they were in the ancient days. Their lives depend on being connected to you. You keep them alive, and in exchange, they give you magic. But should you loose control of your emotions like you did that day, they might gain control.” 

Kolby didn’t get to reply, because Jason Todd came over her comlink. Bruce had found Damian and Talia’s body, and he was going to get them back. Jason wanted to know if the Morrigan was in.

 

He had taken them to some mountain range in Asia, to a special Lazarus Pit. Ra’s al Ghul had stolen his family and was trying to get them back. The pool would erase their memories, he said, and then he would defeat Bruce with them by his side. 

It was all about control with these people, wasn’t it? Talia cloned Damian so she could replace him as her heir because she couldn’t control him. Ra’s wanted the wipe their memories so he could control them. She could feel the rage boiling in her stomach. She charged at Ra’s. She wouldn’t let him do that to Damian!

Batman was faster than she was, managing to grab Damian’s coffin and run out of the cave. But Ra’s followed. He wouldn’t let Batman take his grandson away again. Morrigan was still fighting off Ra’s’ men when the Boomtube went off and out from the portal stepped Glorious Godfrey. At least that’s what the man called himself. Morrigan knew a little about Apokolips, but not much. All she really knew was that it was a bad place.

Godfrey wanted the crystal Ra’s was going to use to power his special Lazarus Pit. It belonged to Darkseid, he informed them. But more than that, he wanted Damian’s body, for it contained traces of the crystal. So he took both and fled back through the portal.

Damian was gone. Again. Morrigan was starting to lose hope. Apokolips was beyond her ability. She couldn’t reach it. And even if she could, she wouldn’t be strong enough to fight through the armies of Darksied and his followers. 

She stayed behind in the Batcave when Bruce left. But Jason, Barbra, and Tim have a different idea. They were going to follow after Bruce, and they wanted her to come with them. They hand her a new hooded shirt. Red, with the Robin emblem emblazoned on it. A tribute to their fallen friend, just like they were wearing. 

Morrigan takes it. 

They trick Cyborg into opening a Boomtube to Apokolips, and he follows after them. They know where Damian is right after they land, because they see a giant beam of light shoot out and destroy a planet. Darksied’s followers were using the piece of the Chaos Shard or whatever Godfrey had called that crystal inside Damian to power their weapon. They had to move.

 

They barely made it off Apokolips alive. Batman took the Chaos Shard he had stolen from Darksied, and plunged it into Damian’s chest. Morrigan gasped and turned away from the energy that exploded out of the point of contact. There was silence. And then, she heard it.

“…Father…”

Damian’s voice. He was alive. She turned back to see Damian embrace his father, alive once again. But before they can rejoice, Kalibak, Darkseid’s son, lept through their still open Boomtube. Morrigan dived for him, fire in her palms. They just got Damian back, she would not let this stupid bastard ruin that. 

She shouldn’t have been surprised when he swatted her aside with ease. Magic or not, the citizens of Apokolips were just plain stronger than Kolby was. She cried out in pain when she hit the wall, feeling something in her wing snap. She hissed at the pain, eyes squeezed shut even as she heard the bellow of ‘Beloved’ before the sounds of a fist fight filled her ears. 

The next thing she knew, she was being lifted into someone’s arms. She opened her eyes to see Damian, floating in the air and holding her like she was nothing. She stared at him, and he saw all the questions in her eyes. He set her down in front of Alfred so she could get her wing looked at. 

“It seems I’ve got powers, father,” Damian mused.

 

The powers hadn’t lasted forever. In fact, they barely lasted a week. Kolby couldn’t help but be glad about it. Damian was reckless enough without powers, but being a mini Superman had sent him off the deep end. 

Kolby sat on the couch in Wayne Manor’s library, reading a book as Damian’s dozed with his head in her lap. Her time at Wayne Enterprises was coming to an end, and by extension so would her time at Wayne Manor. Damian had insisted that if she attended Gotham University instead that state university in Central City, she could live in the manor with him instead of in those terrible dorms. Central gave her a full ride without the Waynes’ help, she argued, and she preferred to go to a school that gave her recognition because of her own efforts and not just because she knew a rich ass family. 

Rachel stuck her head through the open door, “Hey, Kolby, Mark and I are going to go to the store with Alfred. You wanna come with?”

“Morgan will not be moving from this spot,” Damian answered for her.

“Looks like that’s a no,” Kolby shrugged.

“I swear, he’s like my cats back home,” Rachel muttered as she left.

Kolby went back to reading, petting at Damian’s soft black hair with her other hand. There was a companionable silence for a short while, but Kolby felt like teasing her friend.

“So it’s back to Morgan now, huh?”

She still had never heard him call her by her first name, but he had called her ‘beloved’ twice now. Once when he died, and again when he came back to life. She thought that maybe that meant he’d stop keeping her at arm’s length. For someone who liked her so much (or loved her, depending on who you talked to), he sure had a thing against letting her in.

“Did you expect something different?” Damian asked, and Kolby could feel him tensing.

“I don’t know. I thought maybe, since you called me…that word…that you’d start calling me by my first name.”

Damian shifted, turning so that he was laying on his back. Kolby set her book to the side so she could more easily meet his eyes. 

“Would you prefer that?”

“Of course I would. You’re not a stranger, Damian, you’re my dear friend and I want my friends to call me by my name.” 

Damian frowned, “And…what about more than friends?”

Kolby snorted, “You’re twelve, Damian. Give it six years and if you’re still in love with me, then we’ll give it a shot.”

“Even if you’re dating West?”

“I’m not dating Wally, Dami. He’s just my friend.”

“Good. I won’t have some childish speedster steal my girl.”

“A child has no room to call grown men childish. And you can’t stop me from dating other people.”

“I can if I kill them.”

“Don’t you dare!”


End file.
